DON'T ATTACK
(Note: This is a continuation of A Date With Nate) “You’re right, bad idea,” Nate agrees as he drops the crowbar. Just then, the car come to a screeching stop. “Okay, alright then...” Nate groans as he is tossed around. The chef turns around. “We’re here.” “Where is here? Why is here?” Nate asks as the chef gets out of the car and comes to the side door. “Look, this is all just a misunderstanding, I’m sure that I can-” “Come on!” The chef growls, pulling Nate out of the car by his tie. “You’re the main ingredient.” You finally realize what the chef’s going to do to the two of you. Nate doesn’t. “What... does that even mean... what am I supposed to-” The chef puts a bag over Nate’s head. “Oh no, come on...” Nate groans. “Get over there!” The chef says as he shoves Nate aside. He turns back to you. “There’s plenty of room for two in the pot!” He evilly laughs as he puts a bag over your head as well. ---- When the bag comes off, you find yourself in a cage with Nate. “Stay in there, you’re on tomorrow’s menu!” The chef laughs as he walks away. Nate turns to you. “All right, we gotta get out of here. We gotta find something that can help us escape...” He starts toward you. “Let me see what’s in your pants,” he says. You smack him. “Ow! Okay, alright then, fine,” Nate says as he backs off. He starts rustling through his own pockets. He stops. “Wouldn’t you know... I found my wallet...” he says with a guilty smile, pulling it out. You bad mood is not improved. Nate throws his wallet away. “Anyway, there’s gotta be something here that we can use to escape.” He turns to the skeleton that was already in the cage. It has a piece of paper in its mouth and a rose in its bones. “Ooh! Ha, I can take this paper, thank you very much, this rose, you’re so sweet,” Nate says as he takes the items, blowing a kiss to the skeleton afterwards. He notices a rock on the ground, which he picks up. “And this rock! Okay, if we take this with the handcuffs I was put in...” Nate starts, putting said handcuffs into his bag with the other items. “If we mix them all together... we just need some sort of adhesive...” He then spits into the bag. “I got it! YES!” He shouts triumphantly. He suddenly pulls a newly constructed cell phone out of the bag. You’re kind of impressed. But Nate examines the phone more closely. “Ugh, there’s no service!” He tosses the phone away. “Alright, we gotta find a way out of here,” Nate says again. “He’s gonna come back, and he’s probably gonna kill and eat us.” You shudder at the thought. Nate kneels down. “This concrete doesn’t seem too thick. We could probably try to dig our way out of here.” He looks up at the cage door. “Or, we could try to pick that lock.” He thinks about the choices. “I’m not sure which one would be faster. I was a championship digger in my school. I won state.” You put this “WTF” look on your face. Nate continues. “But I’ve never tried to pick a lock before. I don’t know, this could be risky either way, I don’t think we’ve got a lot of time.” He turns to you. “You’ve got to decide.” You’re really annoyed that you’re the one making all the decisions on this “date.” “Come on, what are we gonna do? Come on... I don’t care which, we just got to choose.” If you PICK the LOCK, click here. If you DIG, click here. Category:Stories